


Pizza woes

by agentofserenity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, autistic Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofserenity/pseuds/agentofserenity
Summary: May is looking forward to her leftover pizza, but someone got there first. Pure fluffy crack drabble.





	Pizza woes

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea yesterday which I put into a text post but it was crying out to be made into a drabble. It’s a bit silly but I hope you enjoy it regardless. Also a quick note, Daisy is non verbal in this fic.

Melinda May was looking forward to the last slice of pizza. She loved saving the last slice when they had pizza the night before and keeping it in the fridge to eat cold for lunch the next day. Usually the others either thought it was gross to eat cold pizza or knew what May would do to them if they ate it so she didn’t have to worry about it going missing before she could get to the room for her lunch.

She walked into the room happily to retrieve her lunch, opening the fridge she reached towards the area she knew she had left the slice in but all she felt was thin air. May looked into the fridge and sure enough her pizza was gone. She let out a sigh, tuning her attention back to the room.

“Who ate the last slice of pizza?” She asked, a slight sigh her voice sounded more like a worn out mom scolding her naughty children for the millionth time that day.

Daisy was sat across the room, a pizza slice stuffed into her mouth. The chatter across the room fell silent for a moment before her aac app voice sounded in the deepest male voice it could be set “not me mom”. May couldn’t help but smile a little and roll her eyes, the mischievous glint in Daisy’s eyes was both good to see and slightly worrying.

“You’re paying my share of the pizza next time”


End file.
